


Uncle Agent

by AngelynMoon



Series: Making a family [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Inaccuracies, Miscarriage mention, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Phil has missed a lot, but he'll catch up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Making a family [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673449
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Uncle Agent

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: There is talk of previous miscarriage and what it might mean for future pregnancies.
> 
> As always let me know about Tagging, (please, I haven't slept yet and I don't know if I missed anything)

Steve's Heat lasts three days which surprises him because there is only one reason his Heat would end before a week even when he was sick and he and Bucky share a look before he heads down to medical for confirmation.

Bucky hesitates to go with him, not sure if he can hear the doctor tell them that it's just a short Heat but he goes, holds Steve's hand as the doctor that Tony hired, that they have all come to trust, draws blood from Steve.

"It's the quickest way to confirm really." The doctor tells them, lets them watch her put it in the machine and run the test twice more after that to be sure before destroying the rest of the sample, "You can never be too sure about some of the Interns." She says at their confused faces, "Better safe then sorry."

They nod because they'd rather no one try to use Steve's blood to remake the Serum after what happened to Bruce.

"Well, looks like you're pregnant, congratulations. Of course there is a chance it could be a false positive but we can do another test in a few days to be doubly sure. If it weren't so early I'd suggest an ultrasound just to reassure you but, well, I'm afraid there wouldn't be much to see."

"Ultrasound?" Bucky asked, confused.

"The first is usually scheduled for the third month." The doctor told them.

"But what is it?" Steve asked.

The doctor paused and looked at them, "Oh, I suppose they were invented after your time. An ultrasound is a way to check on the baby before they are born."

"Really? And that doesn't hurt them?" Bucky asked, worry shining through as he wrapped his arms around Steve protectively.

"No, there are other things that we have now, ways of screening for deformities or other issues." The doctor explained gently, "I can give you some things to read if you'd like."

"That would be good." Bucky told her.

"Yes, thank you." Steve said as he shook himself out of his daze.

"Of course, and if you have any questions you can send me an email or come down to ask, we want you and the baby to be safe, especially with your history." The doctor told them.

"What does that have to do with it?" Bucky asked.

"Well, it makes it more likely that Steve will miscarry, depending on how things go you may have to go on bed rest, and Steve I want you to come down if you feel any type of contractions or pain, if we catch it early enough and you're far enough along we may have a chance at saving the baby or even preventing premature labor." The doctor told them. "I understand that this may be a lot of information to get right now, but again considering your history I wanted to be upfront about some of what modern medicine can do. Of course, it isn't a guarantee, some things are beyond science but I don't want you to sit in a bathtub when there may be a chance at delivering a premature child."

Steve nodded seriously, "I understand, would it be alright to do weekly or monthly check ups." 

"Of course." The doctor smiled, "Especially if it puts you at ease. The mother's health is just as important as baby's."

"Thank you." Steve said again.

"Now, I have a few things more, some prenatal vitamins I want you to start taking and I understand you make sure to eat a healthy diet, you may have cravings and it's alright to indulge within reason, as long as you continue to eat healthy." The doctor said.

Bucky nodded, "What about exercise?"

"Again within reason, nothing too strenuous, lifting heavy things and such are things that Steve should avoid if possible. You don't have to stop having sex, it should be fine for now, but be gentle." The doctor said.

Bucky choked on nothing, "Oh, we don't not when Steve is pregnant, or at least we didn't used to."

The doctor smiled at him gently, "Some Omegas get an increased libido during the later months so I wouldn't say anything about that yet, Mr. Barnes."

Steve blushed and looked at Bucky.

Bucky's eyes widened as he thought about what he now knew to be that tail end of Steve's pregnancy with Aisling.

"Oh, well, um..." Bucky sputtered and looked away with a blush of his own.

The doctor chuckled, "Well, that's all for now, I suppose, we can check again in a few days to make sure and feel free to ask any questions you might have." 

Steve nodded seriously, "We'll see you in a few days then."

They then headed back to their rooms, deciding to wait before telling anyone, wanting to be sure.

They asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to delete the footage of them leaving, deciding that they might as well pretend Steve was still in Heat for nothing more than the privacy.

The only reason they hesitated about it was that they would be away from Aisling for longer than they needed to but she seemed to be having fun with Tony and Pepper and sometimes Darcy would steal her for naptime, her own baby bump beginning to show.

"I never showed like that." Steve whispered as they finished saying good night to the children.

"Male Omegas are less likely to show. Some kind of defense since they are already less likely to carry to term according to new research." Bucky told him as they readied themselves for bed.

"I never had trouble getting pregnant." Steve said.

"I said carrying to term not getting pregnant, Stevie." Bucky said softly as he pulled Steve close, resting his hand on Steve's stomach where their child might be growing.

Steve sighed, "I shouldn't get my hopes up but I really hope it's not a false positive." Steve whispered.

"Me too." Bucky agreed as he buried his nose in Steve's hair, "I want to see you pregnant and know that I did that. Is that to Alpha of me?"

Steve laughed, "No, I kind of want to see how far you go with that."

"Yeah, I never got to before." Bucky said softly, "We stopped announcing it after the first few times." He recalled, he was still getting flashes of memories.

"It wasn't worth it after that because we'd just have to announce I lost the baby." Steve whispered sadly.

"It wasn't you fault, you know that." Bucky reminded him, "If we'd had kids then then they'd either be dead now, or we would, me because you wouldn't have left out kids behind for the Serum or if I wasn't killed then then I'd still be Hydra's puppet. And you'd have died years before now. Plus most of our kids would be dead."

"Are you telling me to be glad I lost our children?" Steve asked angrily, sitting up to glare down at Bucky.

"No." Bucky told him, pulling him back down, "Just thinking that things would have been different if you hadn't, we might not have met Tony or Nat or the others and given them the parents they need."

Steve was silent for a moment before nodding, "You're right. But I still wish...."

"Me too. If it could have still ended up with us here." Bucky said softly.

Steve hummed in agreement as he fell asleep.

\---

Three days later the doctor confirmed Steve's pregnancy again and answered the questions they had before Bucky had to join the children on a mission.

Steve not really wanting to be alone decided to sit with Phil and tell him about what had been happening with all the others.

"Can I trust you with a secret, Phil?" Steve found himself asking as he set the baby onesie he was sewing for the new baby in his lap, "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations." Phil coughed.

"Phil!" Steve yelled and pressed the call button and grabbed the cup of water they kept on the table.

"Hey, Steve." Phil said after he finished the water, "So, who's the father, Barnes was your Mate? Did they save a sample or something?" 

Steve opened his mouth, "How do you know it's Bucky's baby?"

"I have clearance for the stuff they didn't release to the public." Phil gave Steve a look, "And it wasn't hard to guess that Barnes was your Mate, not with how you responded to his death, both presumed and real." 

"Well, a lot has happened while you were sleeping." Steve said softly as the doctors entered, "I'll have to catch you up after the doctors are done."

Phil smiled and nodded, eyes going to the cup of water on the table and the vintage Captain America and Howling Commando Card that were placed in a photo frame, signed by both Steve Rogers and James Barnes.

"James Barnes is alive!?" Phil shouted.

"Do calm down, Agent Coulson." A doctor said.

"But..., James Barnes..."

Steve chuckled and sat in his chair again when the doctors moved.

"Yeah, I was surprised too, Hydra brainwashed him and he shot me but he's better now, mostly." Steve told him.

Phil frowned, "We're coming back to this. How are Clint and Natasha?"

Steve smiled, "Clint is going to be mad he missed you waking up, he's been sitting down here as much as he can so he would be the first thing you saw when you woke up, I usually come down when he can't, Aisling likes it for nap time, it's quiet." 

"Aisling?" Phil asked.

"My daughter." Steve said, softly.

"I bet she's precious. You'll have to bring her down now that I'm awake." Phil told him.

"You're taking me being an Omega rather well, even the other Avengers had a shock before accepting it."

"I know what a grieving Omega acts like." Phil whispered, "My mom didn't do so well after my dad, clung to me because I was the only Alpha that was family, you did the same."

Steve looked at his sewing, "I'm sorry, I was just so lost and you were kind to me once you started to see me as a person not a figure head."

"I didn't mind." Phil admitted, "Better me than someone who would have taken advantage."

"I suppose." Steve said with a scowl.

"How's Natasha then?" Phil asked again.

Steve grinned, "She's got a boyfriend." He singsonged, "She likes him."

Phil chuckled as the doctors caught his attention to tell him about his treatment and health.

After they had left Steve continued to tell Phil about the family he and Bucky had created.

"You can be Uncle Agent if you'd like." Steve offered.

"What's wrong with Uncle Phil?" Phil asked.

"Tony vetoed it because it makes him think of Doctor Phil, I don't know who that is and I'm not allowed to look him up." Steve said with a shrug.

"Children." Phil muttered, "Uncle Agent is fine." 

Steve laughed and told Phil about Loki and some more about Aisling and Darcy and Tony's baby until Phil began to fall asleep again.

Steve called Darcy after he went to sleep to see if she was alright with Aisling, Peter was with his aunt and uncle for the duration of the Avengers' mission, or if she wanted to bring her down.

When Darcy brought Aisling down Steve explained that Phil had woken up and Steve didn't want to leave, not wanting Phil to wake up alone now that he was waking up at all.

"I get it, Jane is away at a conference, I didn't feel up to going when she left, I'll bring you food in a bit, Agent is probably going to need light foods to start." Darcy said as Steve rocked Aisling to sleep against his chest.

"Thank you, Darcy." Steve said, tugging her into a one armed hug.

"What's family for?" Darcy smiled, "I'll let the others know when they get back."

"They think he'll be able to move to the resident floors in a few days, maybe before the others get back." Steve told her.

"That will be a nice surprise." Darcy said.

"Yeah." Steve looked at her, "You should get some sleep, we'll be okay while you take a nap, one of the doctors will bring food if we need it." 

Darcy yawned and nodded, "Let me knkw if you want me to come down to sit woth him a while."

"I will." Steve promised and returned to Phil's bedside, settling Aisling in his lap to finish the blanket he'd begun after finishing the onesie, it wasn't the receiving blanket for the child, that he wouldn't start until after the first Ultrasound, just to be sure there was really a baby there.

For now Steve let the repetition of passing the needle through the cloth pieces sooth him, Phil had woken up, Aisling was sleeping peacefully in his lap and Steve was pregnant with Bucky's baby, for now everything was just fine.

\----

A/n: well, this happened this started out with a very vague outline of Phil waking up and well, here we are.

Yay, Steve's pregnant, and no I didn't do research for the doctor segment so there may be inaccuracies, sorry, I have not been pregnant and I have no wish to be and for once I did not want to fact check, I tend to fall into holes and well I wanted to finish this before I lost my train of thoughts.

If you find that something about the information bothers you too much let me know and I'll see if I can rework it, if I can't or don't just remember that A) this is fanfiction and probably not the best place to get accurate information and B) things could work differently in this universe because you know real world doesn't have male chromosome'd(xy) people getting pregnant, (usually)(i use male chromsome'd because I know that some trans people keep those parts and might get pregnant for their own reasons making it technically possible for a man to be pregnant if they identify as such. No offence intended.)


End file.
